


Diario di una Donna di Lettere

by Astral_Tati



Series: Evolution [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Lime, Missing Moments, Mistero, Threesome, What-If, Yuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati
Summary: Precedentemente, in "BEING EVIL HAS A PRICE", Castiel ha ricevuto una telefonata.





	1. Osservare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una prefazione alla prossima storia della serie "EVOLUTION", ovvero "BROTHERS, YOU'RE NOT ALONE", dove presento due nuovi personaggi che da ora in poi faranno parte della vita dei Winchester.   
> Gustatevi questa breve storia e cominciate a prendere confidenza con le new entry e con il nuovo corso temporale.   
> Buona lettura e... always keep fighting!   
> Astral e OcaPenna

**DIARIO DI UNA DONNA DI LETTERE**

  
  


Sto morendo? Non lo so...ipotizzo di sì. Il cuore sta rallentando, non sento più le gambe e le braccia, non sento più nemmeno dolore, c'è solo il calore del sangue che si sparge sotto di me uscendo dal mio corpo. Il suo odore ferroso mi dà la nausea ma il suo calore...ho così freddo! Non voglio morire, non ora! Non ora che sono finalmente libera, che sono me stessa. Il campo visivo comincia a restringersi, il cono d'ombra diventa sempre più grande, chissà se alla fine ci sarà la luce o solo oscurità e nulla per quelli come me.

Si dice che quando stai per morire ti passa tutta la vita davanti: io posso solo confermare che sì, sto rivivendo i momenti più belli e quelli più dolorosi, ma solo a partire da un determinato momento.

Per me tutto ebbe inizio a Roma quando giunse la notizia che a Pontiac, Illinois, qualcuno era stato strappato dall'Inferno per mano di un Angelo del Signore.

  
  
  
  


**2008**

**ROMA**

 

Fuori dalla finestra Roma è illuminata da un caldo sole di fine estate. In attesa di essere ricevuta, Tania fa vagare il suo sguardo sui tetti della città eterna con un lieve senso di pace. Le piace Roma vista da quel palazzo, così lontano dalle strade caotiche, dal rumore del traffico, dalla vasta calca di turisti e pendolari. È come vederla al di fuori del tempo. Si sistema meglio la gonna del completo; detesta doversi vestire in modo formale quando viene convocata ufficialmente alla Sede dell'Organizzazione situata vicino alla Caserma della Gendarmeria Vaticana. In quell'ambiente così austero e asettico si sente sempre a disagio, fuori posto: è una studiosa, una ricercatrice e una combattente, non una burocrate politicizzata. Inoltre, essere convocati in quel posto significa ricevere una missione con livello di segretezza massimo. Finalmente la porta si apre e ne esce un segretario ben impacchettato in un abito di alta sartoria. Le rivolge un cortese gesto con la testa invitandola ad accomodarsi nella stanza.

_ \- Mà’am, prego si accomodi. _

 

“ _ Quanta formalità!” _  Tania si alza e si incammina spedita avanzando con eleganza sugli alti tacchi, facendo solo un lieve cenno del capo all'uomo quando le passa di fianco. La porta viene chiusa immediatamente dietro le sue spalle così che la donna rimane da sola nella stanza con il grande capo.

 

_ \- Signorina Kern, benvenuta. Prego, si sieda. _

Il Gran Maestro Ottoboni, uno degli Anziani, elargisce uno dei suoi rari sorrisi alla donna, il che contribuisce a crearle una certa ansia: quell'uomo non sorride mai.

 

_ \- Signore _  – saluta con cortesia Tania notando che ha usato il suo cognome da nubile, segno che ormai l'annullamento è considerato ufficiale, e se è avvenuto così velocemente...la missione che le vogliono affidare è davvero particolare e pericolosa. Si accomoda nella ricca sedia imbottita davanti all'elegante scrivania in stile Luigi XV.

 

_ \- La ringrazio per essere venuta il prima possibile, è sempre un piacere vederla. _

 

“ _ Si certo...come no! È sempre un piacere avere quelli come me intorno...vi ricordiamo fin dove può spingersi l'arroganza umana” _ .

- _  Signore, è troppo gentile con me. Innanzitutto...la ringrazio per la rapidità con cui avete risolto il mio...problema. _  - meglio far intendere subito che ha capito il loro gioco: indorare la pillola con un favore.

 

_ \- Ma si figuri, è stato un piacere. Veniamo a noi. Abbiamo per lei una missione alquanto...speciale che dovrà essere trattata con la massima discrezione; le verranno riservate le migliori dotazioni per poterla aiutare, nonché la possibilità di muoversi con passaporto diplomatico. Sarà una missione non di rapida conclusione, diciamo secondaria, potrà protrarsi per anni e non in modo continuativo ma è di vitale importanza. _

 

Tania a quel punto è incuriosita. Questo significa che il compito che le vorrebbero affidare le porterà via praticamente ogni tempo morto tra una missione principale e l'altra, il che equivale a non avere più una vita sua.

_ \- Signore...non credo di poter accettare, in questo momento sono molto impegnata nella ricerca di… _

 

_ \- Signorina Kern...vede, non ha possibilità di scelta per quanto riguarda questa missione, lei è l'unica qualificata per poterla assolvere. _

 

_ \- Signore... _ \- cerca di insistere la donna. Non le piace la piega che stava prendendo quell'incontro, di solito ogni Agente è libero di accettare o meno una missione.

 

_ \- Signorina Kern...lei è l'unica scelta che abbiamo. _

Il Gran Maestro lancia un'occhiata eloquente alla donna di fronte a lui. All'improvviso Tania si sente a disagio. Le è tutto più chiaro adesso...per quella missione c'è bisogno della sua particolare natura.

 

_ \- Capisco… _

 

_ \- Molto bene. Appena ci saluteremo le verranno consegnati tutti i dati sul caso, una carta di credito nominale a fondo illimitato, l'attrezzatura e i documenti necessari, nonché un biglietto aereo di prima classe per la sua destinazione. La prego di studiare bene il caso, partirà dopodomani. _

Detto questo l'uomo si alza tendendo la mano alla donna in chiaro segno di commiato. Quando Tania esce dalla stanza è subito prelevata dallo zelante segretario che le porge una valigetta e le fa sapere che il resto del materiale l'attende al suo appartamento.

 

La donna capisce che non le sarà possibile passare al laboratorio nel momento in cui uscendo dall'atrio secentesco del palazzo trova una macchina diplomatica ad attenderla. Ha come l'impressione che la sua vita a 27 anni non sarà più la stessa.

  
  


**PONTIAC, ILLINOIS**

 

_ \- Cribbio! _

Il sito è stato decisamente soggetto di un evento soprannaturale di smisurata potenza, una tale devastazione, anche se più feroce, si è verificato solo a Tunguska a inizio novecento. Una considerevole zona boschiva è stata rasa al suolo e l'epicentro perfetto di tale distruzione corrisponde ad un tumulo dal quale è evidente che qualcosa è fuoriuscito.

Tania si avvicina al buco nel terreno. Può avvertire le radiazioni angeliche ancora presenti nella zona, devastanti per un essere umano e solo leggermente fastidiose per lei. Quando si china per prelevare dei campioni trova dello zolfo mescolato alla terra, e inspiegabilmente può avvertire ancora odore di fiori e vento: Inferno e Paradiso mescolati assieme.

La missione affidatale è chiara: osservare e riferire. Solo tre giorni prima è uscita da Città del Vaticano con un caso da studiare, un caso insolito, si sente quasi sprecata nel fare da osservatrice. In America due soggetti umani, due fratelli Cacciatori , hanno combinato un po' di casini, e non essendoci più sul territorio americano degli Uomini di Lettere spetta a quelli europei occuparsene. Fino a quel momento la vita dei due Cacciatori è stata abbastanza normale, per quelli come loro, anche se i Cacciatori in America sono più come delle ruote gettate giù da una ripida discesa, senza controllo. Inoltre, cosa abbastanza insolita in quel paese, è per loro un affare di famiglia: discendenti di Uomini di Lettere e di Cacciatori, il padre li ha cresciuti tra cacce, spostamenti continui e ben poco affetto domestico. Non c'è da stupirsi se quei due giovani sono schegge impazzite. Tra mostri da sconfiggere, persone da salvare, qualche demone da esorcizzare...hanno commesso un enorme sbaglio, ovvero fare un patto con uno di essi. Risultato? Il maggiore dei fratelli ha gettato via la sua vita per salvare quella del minore. Solo che...a quanto pare qualcuno ai piani alti ha deciso che le cose non dovevano andare in quel modo, ed ecco come Lazzaro risorge.

Adesso le è anche chiaro perché quella missione può essere affidata solo a lei: la devastazione, l'odore inconfondibile...possono derivare solo da un intervento angelico. Non le rimane che rintracciare Lazzaro e il fratello.

Seduta nella sua stanza di motel, Tania fissa il taccuino psichico. Preferisce di gran lunga usare quel metodo di scrittura manuale, al posto della macchina da scrivere Enigma, per trasmettere i suoi resoconti e rapporti e ricevere ordini e consigli: la scrittura manuale fornisce molte più informazioni di quella automatica. Una differenza nella pressione della biro, un'inclinazione più accentuata, possono raccontare anche l'intenzione dell'autore oltre a trasmettere semplici parole, ciò che realmente sente e prova. In quel modo può capire se alla sede sono diffidenti, soddisfatti, irati...o spaventati. L'orologio sul muro indica l'ora della riunione, così comincia a far scorrere la biro sui fogli incantati.

  
  


**Rapporto n. 1**

 

_ Ho trovato l'ubicazione dell'attività soprannaturale: confermo l'intervento di un Angelo, allego le prove con campioni di terra al centro del sito. _

 

_ Assicuri anche la conseguenza di tale attività? _

 

_ Sì Signore, è chiaro che un corpo precedentemente sepolto in quel luogo ha ripreso vita. Presumibilmente, Lazzaro è identificabile in Dean Winchester. _

 

_ Hai trovato tracce del soggetto? _

 

_ Sì Signore. Si è allontanato a piedi da solo. Ho rilevato però ulteriori tracce angeliche: credo che l'Angelo che lo ha riportato in vita abbia cercato di contattarlo in una stazione di servizio, in modo alquanto maldestro a dire il vero, ma le prove lo confermano. In entrambi i luoghi nessun umano può accedere a causa delle radiazioni angeliche. _

 

_ Continua a monitorare l'attività dell'Angelo intorno a Lazzaro. Il soggetto? _

 

_ Ne sto seguendo le tracce, credo cercherà di rintracciare il fratello. Secondo i fascicoli il soggetto numero due dalla morte del cacciatore si è sottoposto a integrazioni demoniache in modo...grezzo e pericoloso, e l'agente che mi ha preceduto l'ha perso di vista. _

 

_ Come hai intenzione di agire? _

 

_ Secondo i dati, l'unica persona alla quale entrambi i soggetti fanno riferimento e appoggio è Robert Singer. Deduco che il soggetto numero uno cercherà il suo aiuto per rintracciare il fratello. Lo attenderò in zona. _

 

_ Benissimo, procedi pure. _

 

_ Grazie Signore. _

  
  


Tania chiude il taccuino. All'informazione che l'Angelo ha cercato di contattare l'uomo da lui salvato ha potuto notare l'incertezza da parte di chi segue i suoi rapporti. In effetti un comportamento simile da parte di una creatura divina è decisamente insolito.

La donna sospira, fare l'osservatrice è decisamente una gran seccatura: mai intervenire, mai agire...per lei è davvero una sofferenza. Inoltre, i soggetti da osservare sono indecenti: patti con demoni, assunzione di sangue demoniaco in modo incontrollato e direttamente dalla fonte, tutto ciò è inaudito. Decide di dormire un paio di ore e poi partire per seguire la sua traccia a Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

  
  


**SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

 

Ha avuto ragione. Il soggetto numero uno si è recato a Sioux Falls e riunito al fratello. Appostarsi nella città per controllare gli spostamenti dei soggetti è stata un'ottima idea; ha così scoperto che l'Angelo si è procurato un tramite umano con cui poter comunicare con il soggetto uno.

Seguire tutti gli spostamenti di quegli uomini è una vera impresa, come resistere alla tentazione di intervenire. Alla donna sono bastati pochi giorni per capire la situazione in cui si è venuta a trovare.

  
  


**Rapporto n.6**

_ Novità sulle attività del soggetto 2? _

 

_ Si, continua a incontrarsi segretamente con il demone e ad assumere sangue. L'Angelo è però pronto ad intervenire se ciò dovesse continuare. _

 

_ Il soggetto uno? _

 

_ Sta cercando di fermare il fratello. _

 

_ Cos'altro hai scoperto sul soggetto 2? I nostri sospetti sono reali? _

 

_ Si...purtroppo il demone conosciuto come Azazel l'ha designato con il suo sangue. È l'unico candidato sopravvissuto. _

 

_ Quindi anche il soggetto 1... _

 

_ Sì Signore, presumo che i due fratelli possano essere i due vessilli per lo scontro finale. _

 

_ Bene. A noi risultano picchi di attività soprannaturali su tutto il globo. Confermi l'inizio della rottura dei sigilli? _

 

_ Sì Signore, ho assistito io stessa ad alcune conseguenze durante i pedinamenti. Signore...potrei impedirne la rottura... _

 

_ Devi limitarti ad osservare. Tieniti a distanza dall'Angelo e dal demone Lilith. _

 

_ Sì Signore. _

  
  


Più osserva quei due uomini più la donna si sente frustrata. Ma alla sede di Roma hanno capito che si parla di Apocalisse oppure no? Lasciare tutto in mano a quei due Cacciatori inesperti quando lei potrebbe facilmente rispedire Lilith all'Inferno e l'Angelo in Paradiso la sta facendo irritare parecchio. Trova stupido non fare nulla, lasciare che la liberazione di Lucifero si avvicini e che il più giovane dei due fratelli continui a rovinarsi la vita assumendo sangue di demone in modo così primitivo e pericoloso; se davvero vuole sviluppare i suoi poteri potrebbe fornire lei il necessario attraverso il sangue sintetizzato in pillola che usano normalmente tutti gli agenti integrati in Europa. Oppure, se vuole liberarsi della contaminazione demoniaca di Azazel...lei potrebbe purificarlo. Quel ragazzo sta intraprendendo una strada che non comprende fidandosi di un demone come guida, assurdo. Si sta distruggendo sia a livello fisico che a livello mentale ed è un vero peccato. Inoltre, la continua intromissione dell'Angelo, identificato in Castiel, è strana: da un lato pare voglia aiutare i due fratelli, dall'altra che li accompagni verso l'inevitabile confronto finale in cui si presume diventeranno i tramiti per Lucifero e Michele. Il comportamento più plausibile che ci si aspetta da una creatura angelica è il secondo: in Paradiso e all'Inferno non aspettano altro che la fine delle loro lotte tramite l'Apocalisse. È strano che l'Angelo cerchi di aiutare i due Cacciatori per impedire la rottura dei sigilli, anche se tutti i loro tentativi sono stati pressoché vani fino a quel punto.

  
  


**Diario personale, 20 novembre 2008**

 

_ La faccenda si fa sempre più delicata. L'Angelo Castiel si è rivelato anche al soggetto due insieme all'Angelo Uriel, e il loro atteggiamento è davvero irritante: hanno messo alla prova i due fratelli con la minaccia della distruzione di un'intera città. Purtroppo quando c'è l'Angelo nei paraggi o uno dei suoi fratelli devo tenermi ad una distanza di sicurezza per non essere percepita, la loro presenza e il loro continuo chiacchiericcio telepatico mi ha fatto venire un tremendo mal di testa, odio dover tenere aperto quel canale per controllare i Cacciatori, per fortuna io posso sentire loro ma loro non possono sentire me. _

_ Ho scoperto la presenza di un angelo caduto, Anna, che non sa di esserlo. Ero curiosa di incontrarla ma ci sono arrivati prima i fratelli con il demone che si fa chiamare Ruby, e ancora una volta non ho potuto fare nulla. È successo tutto così in fretta: hanno scoperto la vera natura di Anna e l'hanno aiutata a riottenere la grazia, ma così i fratelli si sono scontrati con gli Angeli, che vogliono Anna per punirla, e i demoni, che la vogliono invece per estorcerle i segreti del Paradiso con la tortura, ecco perchè hanno mandato Alastair. Ruby è riuscita ad ottenere anche la fiducia del soggetto uno, quando scopriranno però che li tradirà...perché non posso avvertirli? Possibile che siano così ingenui? Quando gli Angeli sono spariti finalmente mi sono potuta avvicinare di più ai fratelli e ho assistito alla confessione del soggetto uno: a quanto pare ricorda ogni giorno del tempo espanso passato all'Inferno, 40 anni di torture, 30 subite e 10 inferte. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare a quello che deve aver passato. Per esperienza so che subire torture spezza l'anima, ma passare 30 anni a sentirsi dilaniare le carni, giorno dopo giorno...è qualcosa di inconcepibile. Che poi abbia ceduto alla proposta del demone che si fa chiamare Alastair e sia diventato a sua volta torturatore beh, è comprensibile. Arrivi ad un certo punto in cui dopo aver provato così tanto dolore non senti più nulla, e sei pronto a procurarlo anche tu senza provare rimorso, sensi di colpa, semplicemente ti svuoti di tutto quello che hai accumulato mentre pregavi di morire, là dove morire è impossibile arrivando a provare addirittura piacere. Quando subisci torture inimmaginabili, diventi un grande esperto nel procurare dolore, nel torturare qualcun altro. A quanto pare l'Inferno e l'Organizzazione hanno metodi molto simili per educare i propri membri. _

_ Però, una volta tornato in vita Dean non avrebbe dovuto ricordare il suo tempo all'Inferno, non capisco come abbia fatto a mantenere la memoria di quel posto. A meno che non sia stato intenzionale, il chè è ancora più orrendo. Possibile che vogliano spezzarlo in questo modo per portarlo ad accettare il suo destino? Non ci posso credere. Vedere il suo dolore, la sua colpa, la sua disperazione è stato straziante, e vedere l'impotenza negli occhi del fratello... A che gioco stanno giocando lassù? Ho di nuovo chiesto il permesso di intervenire ma, naturalmente, hanno rifiutato, e questa volta sono stati decisamente diretti nell'ammonirmi: se non rispetto le regole mi sostituiranno (con qualcuno che si farebbe scoprire il primo giorno). Meglio tenere un basso profilo con gli Anziani. _

_ Mi sento...inutile! Perchè devono sprecare una come me come Osservatrice? Perché lasciano che succeda tutto questo? Possibile che nessuno voglia impedirlo? Inoltre mi sento  _ _ avvinta dall'inedia. _

  
  


**Rapporto n. 13**

 

_ Ho avuto qualche problema nel seguire da vicino i soggetti in quanto si sono divisi, e a causa della presenza di Angeli e Demoni le mie informazioni sono lacunose. _

 

_ Va bene, cosa hai scoperto nonostante gli inconvenienti? _

 

_ Il soggetto uno in questo momento è ricoverato in ospedale: gli Angeli Castiel e Uriel hanno chiesto il suo aiuto per torturare il demone Alastair che si è ribellato e ha reagito ferendolo gravemente. _

 

_ Cosa sono riusciti a sapere dal demone? _

 

_ Il primo sigillo...quello che ha dato l'avvio a tutto, è stato lo stesso soggetto uno a romperlo. _

 

_ E come è avvenuto? _

 

_ È avvenuto quando era all'Inferno...il primo sigillo si sarebbe rotto solamente quando un uomo giusto avesse torturato un'anima innocente. È successo nel momento in cui il soggetto uno ha ceduto alla proposta di Alastair e da torturato è diventato torturatore. _

 

_ Capisco...così i due soggetti sono più coinvolti di quanto non ci aspettassimo. _

 

_ Sì Signore. _

 

_ Bene, continua la missione. _

  
  
  


Vedere Dean in ospedale è stato un colpo per la donna, così ferito e sconvolto. Per un pelo non si è fatta scoprire dall'Angelo Castiel quando è andato a trovare Dean: a quanto pare l'Angelo ha cominciato a capire che c'è qualcosa che non va in Paradiso. Il tradimento di Uriel è stato un duro colpo per lui, e deve aver cominciato a chiedersi in quanti, tra i suoi fratelli, hanno deciso di rinnegare la loro natura e passare dalla parte del Diavolo. Che cominci a dubitare è una cosa buona. Tania spera solo che l'ottuso e ingenuo Angelo comprenda che le cose sbagliate sono ben altre. Inoltre, Sam continua ad usare i suoi poteri aumentati da sangue di demone con evidenti conseguenze: se dovesse continuare su quella strada presto per lui sarà la fine! La donna vorrebbe tanto farlo desistere da quella via e dall'affrontare Lilith, ma ancora una volta l’ordine di non intervenire la blocca.  

  
  


**Diario personale 12 aprile 2009**

 

_ Questa poi! Non ci posso credere, ad averlo saputo prima mi sarei risparmiata parecchie ricerche! A quanto pare c'è un profeta, uno vero, un tramite per la Parola di Dio, un certo Chuck Shurley, che ha pubblicato l'intera vita dei Winchester fino a quando Dean non è stato gettato nell'Inferno con lo pseudonimo di Carver Edlung. È pazzesco, lo ammetto, ma non c'è una virgola sbagliata anzi, ho informazioni per colmare le lacune! Non avrei mai creduto di vedere anche questo, la Parola di Dio riportata come romanzi dozzinali a tiratura limitata! Ho sentito l'Angelo Castiel riferire ai fratelli che un giorno quei libri saranno conosciuti come i Vangeli dei Winchester. Lo giuro, non sapevo se ridere o lasciar perdere fino a quando non li ho letti! Me li sono procurati tutti con una certa fatica, lo ammetto, ma in una notte mi sono letta tutti e 24 i libri pubblicati. Purtroppo non sono riuscita a mettere mano al manoscritto a cui sta lavorando il profeta, avvicinarmi è troppo pericoloso, è tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza dagli Arcangeli. Peccato, avrei potuto anticipare gli eventi. _

_ Devo dire però che il Profeta non scrive male, ha delineato bene i due fratelli, e mi ha aiutato a capirli un po' meglio. Terrò d'occhio le sue future pubblicazioni, sono un'ottima integrazione per lo studio dei due soggetti. _

_ C'è una cosa però che non mi torna. Non ho mai incontrato prima un Profeta, per cui non so che tipo di percezione possa dare ad una come me, ma anche da lontano, la sua presenza è strana. La sua figura è scintillante, forse a causa dell'illuminazione, la sensazione che mi rimanda indietro è di estrema pace, potenza, credo sia la Parola di Dio incisa nella sua anima. È meglio stargli a dovuta distanza e spero di non leggere di me in uno dei suoi prossimi libri. _

_ In ogni caso, Sam ha resistito a Lilith, e francamente questo non l'avrei mai detto, rivela una certa forza interiore che lascia ben sperare, però... È solo una misera luce nell'oscurità, mi chiedo se ce la faranno a far fronte al loro destino. _

  
  


**Rapporto n. 22**

 

_ Ho importanti scoperte da riferire: a quanto pare c'era un terzo fratello Winchester, un fratellastro, Adam Milligan, nato da una relazione del padre con una donna durante una missione. _

 

_ Una terza pedina? Hai detto “c'era”? _

 

_ Si, purtroppo il fratellastro è stato ucciso da un demone insieme alla madre. I soggetti uno e due non hanno potuto fare nulla per impedirlo. Hanno bruciato il corpo. _

 

_ Capisco. Da un certo punto di vista meglio, un terzo soggetto avrebbe potuto significare una incongruenza nella designazione dei vessilli a Michele e Lucifero. _

 

_ Sì Signore... _

 

_ Ti affidiamo una missione: controlla che il corpo bruciato sia realmente quello del fratellastro, cerca di rintracciare chi possa aver aiutato i demoni e provvedi a ripulire il sito. Hai sentito se ne hanno parlato gli Angeli? _

 

_ Si, purtroppo ne sono venuti a conoscenza nonostante i soggetti uno e due abbiano cercato di impedirlo. _

 

_ Con gli Angeli possiamo fare poco, occupati dei Demoni. _

 

_ Sì Signore. _

  
  
  


**WINDOM, MINNESOTA**

 

La donna si chiede come facciano quei due uomini a cacciare in quel modo così approssimativo ed essere ancora in attività. Il sito è un vero disastro, non è stato ripulito per nulla! Per prima cosa Tania ha cercato di assicurarsi che le ceneri appartengano veramente al terzo fratello ma...sono scomparse. Ha cercato dappertutto, nella cripta dove sono stati ritrovati i corpi, eventuali tumulazioni, e insieme ai resti della madre ma niente. Si chiede se i Winchester non se le siano portate via per seppellirle con quelle del padre a Lawrence, dovrà controllare anche lì.

La casa dei Milligan è un macello, nel vero senso della parola. Per risolvere un tale pasticcio l'unica soluzione è un bel falò, ed è così che opera. Dopo aver messo in sicurezza il sito, nella notte successiva alla partenza dei due Cacciatori ha “ripulito” il luogo con un incendio di rapida diffusione e di devastante potenza. Le forze dell'ordine hanno imputato il rogo ad un cortocircuito e decretato la morte di Kate Milligan e di suo figlio Adam come incidentale: i corpi non sono stati trovati interi, solo tracce di DNA che sono bastati a confermare la tragica fine di madre e figlio.

Da Osservatrice a Risolutrice, che bel miglioramento.

  
  


**Diario personale 10 maggio 2009.**

 

_ Dannazione! Perché non posso intervenire? Merda! Quell'idiota di Dean ha quasi ucciso suo fratello cercando di disintossicarlo dal sangue di demone! Con la collaborazione di Bobby Singer hanno ingannato e imprigionato Sam nella panic room di quest'ultimo. Ma cosa crede quello stupido cacciatore, che il sangue di demone sia come una droga, che ci si possa disintossicare semplicemente non assumendolo? Oltretutto la panic room è piena di simboli anti demone, anti angelo e mi è impossibile penetrarvi con l'OBE volontaria, e la mia forma astrale non può avvicinarsi troppo a causa della continua presenza dell'Angelo Castiel che pare abbia ricevuto una bella riscrittura perdendo quel poco di empatia che ha dimostrato fino ad ora. Quel che è sicuro è che sta premendo affinché Dean accetti il suo destino, ovvero acconsentire ad avere Michele dentro di sé, il che comporterà eliminare il fratello quando diventerà vessillo di Lucifero, ma naturalmente lui è all’oscuro dei particolari. Bastardo! Gli Angeli non si smentiscono mai, infidi manipolatori, insensibili alla razza umana, a loro importano solo gli ordini che ricevono, e se questi ordini gli dicono “libera Sam e lascia che compia il suo destino” beh, lo fanno. Castiel ha liberato Sam, il quale naturalmente è corso da quel maledetto demone, Ruby. Ho dovuto assistere alla sua assunzione incontrollata del sangue del demone...di male in peggio, così rischia di scoppiare per l'eccessivo potenziamento dei suoi poteri! Si certo, ora è forte abbastanza per distruggere Lilith e forse anche per controllare Lucifero dentro di sé, ma se continua così si perderà, non potrà più tornare indietro e rinascerà come demone! Non so cosa fare, vorrei impedirlo ma non posso. Inoltre, Dean l'ha chiamato “mostro” e so quanto questo possa distruggere un fragile equilibrio. Sam ha voltato le spalle a Dean e Dean ha reciso l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto tenere Sam legato alla sua esistenza...e io non posso fare nulla! _

 

_ E manca un solo sigillo… _

 

_ L'Apocalisse sta per cominciare… _

 

_ Lucifero sorgerà... _

  
  
  


**ILCHESTER, MARYLAND**

 

È successo nel vecchio convento abbandonato di St. Mary.

Sam è arrivato con quel maledetto demone, Ruby, poco prima della mezzanotte. Ha uno sguardo terribile...come chi non ha più nulla per cui combattere, come chi sa che sta andando a morire ma non ha nessun rimpianto. Osservarlo mentre beve tutto quel sangue prelevandolo dal demone imprigionato nel bagagliaio della macchina è stato, per Tania, davvero difficile. Tentando il tutto per tutto attraverso l'OBE ha seguito il cacciatore: per fortuna i demoni sono più refrattari alle presenze astrali, così ha assistito all'inganno di Ruby, alla devastante dimostrazione di potere di Sam e alla rottura dell'ultimo sigillo: la morte di Lilith. Dean è arrivato in ritardo quando tutto è ormai perduto, riuscendo però a uccidere Ruby con l'aiuto di Sam.

Il ragazzo...la donna ha visto i suoi occhi diventare neri come quelli di un demone poco prima di esaurire le sue energie, nell'atto di distruggere il sigillo. Ormai convinta che il giovane sia perduto, proprio mentre la porta si sta aprendo, qualcosa, una forza immane, è intervenuta. Lei è stata rispedita nel suo corpo, esausta e prosciugata, e i fratelli...le ci sono voluti giorni per rintracciarli nuovamente. Quella strana e potente forza li ha scaraventati su di un aereo in transito sulla città e, successivamente, trasportati al sicuro. Cosa più incredibile, ha completamente ripulito il corpo di Sam dalla presenza di sangue di demone, salvandolo dall'inevitabile dannazione. Chiunque sia stato, Tania vorrebbe tanto ringraziarlo.

  
  


**Rapporto n. 26**

 

_ I soggetti uno e due sono di nuovo insieme. _

 

_ Cosa puoi dirci di ciò che hanno fatto dopo che Lucifero è riuscito a uscire dall'Inferno? _

 

_ Hanno preso contatto con il Profeta e si sono scontrati con degli angeli: Zaccaria ha finalmente ammesso che lui ha fatto di tutto affinchè venisse rotto anche l'ultimo sigillo per poter dare inizio all'Apocalisse. Ha anche rivelato al soggetto uno di essere il vessillo destinato a Michele cercando di convincerlo ad accettare. _

 

_ Quindi il compito del soggetto uno è di combattere e sconfiggere Lucifero... _

 

_ Sì, Signore. _

 

_ E il soggetto due? Sa già di essere il vessillo di Lucifero? _

 

_ Non ancora Signore...Inoltre ora mi è più difficile riuscire ad individuarli...l'Angelo Castiel ha impresso sul loro scheletro dei sigilli enochiani per impedire che ogni Angelo o creatura soprannaturale possa rintracciarli. Ho visto le radiografie... _

 

_ Quindi l'Angelo Castiel è ancora vivo? _

 

_ Non esattamente. È stato riportato in vita con il compito di proteggere i soggetti uno e due da chiunque, compresi i suoi fratelli Angeli. _

 

_ Quindi non è più al servizio del Paradiso? _

 

_ Signore...credo che adesso nessuno possa più dare ordini a Castiel. C'è solo una forza che può riportare in vita un Angelo, Dio. Castiel è rinato superiore a qualsiasi altro Angelo, e più nessuno di loro ha il diritto di ordinargli qualcosa. Zaccaria è scappato con la coda tra le gambe davanti a lui. _

 

_ Capisco...Ti è possibile continuare ad osservarli visto l'attuale situazione? _

 

_ Certo Signore, sarà solo più complicato, non impossibile. _

 

_ Bene. Prosegui la missione. _

  
  
  


**Diario personale 20 maggio 2009**

 

_ È fatta. L'ultimo sigillo è stato rotto, Lucifero è sorto dall'Inferno. _

_ Non sono ancora riuscita a trovarlo...è davvero complicato, non vorrei svelare la mia presenza in qualche modo. Inoltre...ho mentito nel rapporto, rintracciare i Winchester è davvero difficile a causa del sigillo imposto da Castiel. Mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo e maggiore ascolto del canale angelico. _

_ Che dire...l'ultima cosa che ho sentito dire da Dean è stato che non potrà mai più fidarsi del fratello poiché ha preferito un demone a lui. Questa situazione tra i due è davvero devastante, non si rendono conto che se non chiariscono, non appianano e soprattutto non perdonano saranno deboli? Dean non perdona Sam, il quale non perdona se stesso...il dolore che ho avvertito nei loro cuori mi ha schiacciato. _

_ Ora Dean è consapevole di quale sia il suo vero destino, anche se ignora che ciò lo porterà a doversi scontrare con suo fratello. Sono proprio come Michele e Lucifero...hanno un'anima molto simile, caratteri simili, desideri, rimorsi...sono le perfette copie delle creature di cui sono i tramiti, e la cosa è inquietante. _

_ Davvero non so se riusciranno a contrastare il destino...hanno tutti contro, è rimasto solo Castiel ad aiutarli...e io non posso fare nulla! Sono sfinita...devo ancora riprendermi dal contatto con quell'energia incredibile che mi ha rispedito a forza nel mio corpo, e devo sbrigarmi a trovare i Winchester e Lucifero. È passato Natale e non me ne sono nemmeno accorta... _


	2. Scelta

**2021**

 

****Diario personale.** **

**Los Angeles**

 

Gli anni sono passati, i chilometri sotto le ruote del mio furgoncino sono scorsi interminabili, ho dormito più volte sotto le stelle che su di un materasso. Ho fatto il mio lavoro con assoluta diligenza, ubbidendo agli ordini senza mai tirarmi indietro, puntualmente ho fatto i miei rapporti alla sede… e loro cosa fanno? “Missione annullata, rientro alla base”.

Missione annullata.

Rientro alla base.

Dieci anni buttati via, dieci anni di osservazione assistendo a qualunque cosa impotente e quelli di Roma mi richiamano a casa. Tutto a causa dei britannici e delle loro maledette grinfie.

Ho imparato ad apprezzare i cacciatori americani, mi sono inserita tra le loro fila senza dare nell’occhio, ho cacciato con loro, ci siamo scambiati esperienze, tecniche, per dieci anni ho vissuto libera, come una normale cacciatrice dimenticando chi e cosa sono, è stato meraviglioso. La libertà è qualcosa che molti sottovalutano, ma per me è tutto. Certo, ricevevo i miei ordini, ma li osservavo a modo mio, senza controllo assiduo, senza avere una balia sul collo, prendevo le mie decisioni! Per un attimo sono addirittura arrivata a dimenticare chi sono se non una cacciatrice sulla strada con un furgoncino trasformato in camper come casa. Vivere alla giornata, arrangiarmi con lavoretti al di fuori delle missioni, è stato estremamente appagante. Nei rari momenti in cui i Winchester erano tranquilli ho trovato anche il tempo per rilassarmi, gustarmi un campeggio sotto le stelle in qualche bel parco, ho camminato e letto seduta sulle rive di laghi. Poi un giorno arrivano loro, i britannici, e tutto va a rotoli. Ovviamente a Roma l’hanno saputo ancora prima di me, così è arrivato quel maledetto ordine perentorio e ho dovuto mollare tutto. Ho abbandonato il mio furgoncino, la mia casa su ruote, la mia identità come cacciatrice, segreta anche a Roma, la mia libertà, i Winchester, e sono tornata a casa, in Italia, alla mia gabbia dorata. Sono ritornata prepotentemente ad essere il loro giocattolino, la loro risorsa, una loro proprietà.

Quando l’aereo privato è atterrato a Roma ero già vittima del tunnel oscuro che mi avrebbe fatto compagnia negli anni a venire.

Quei dieci anni di libertà sono stati una parentesi meravigliosa nella mia vita da schiava, e dover ripiombare in quella che era la mia routine è stato devastante. All’improvviso non avevo più nulla: sono ritornata in un mondo che non mi apparteneva più, che avrei tanto sperato di non dover più rivedere, ma soprattutto non avevo più i Winchester. Anche se mi son sempre limitata ad osservarli da lontano, ormai erano diventati per me qualcosa di familiare, di certo, sicuro. Mi hanno ributtato in una vita che ho sempre odiato tra laboratori, missioni e riunioni. Ogni giorno cominciava allo stesso modo con le ore spese negli studi vaticani tra macchinari e scartoffie per finire in fredde e lussuose stanze di antichi palazzi tra gente impomatata e tirata a lucido che non faceva altro che blaterare a vuoto elencando numeri, citazioni, risultati. Ogni tanto una missione, qualcuno da seguire o da uccidere, qualcosa da recuperare e salvare, in effetti gli unici momenti in cui mi sentivo viva, anche se ovviamente sotto stretta sorveglianza. Non c’è voluto molto affinché capissero che quel cambiamento però mi stava facendo male. Inappetenza, insofferenza, ribellione… era più forte di me, non riuscivo più ad accettare ciò che ero, e quando sono arrivata a smettere di prendere le mie medicine… hanno preso provvedimenti. Mi hanno rinchiuso per mesi in una delle loro strutture segrete per “riscrivere” i miei comportamenti, per riadattarmi ai loro bisogni, e quando mi hanno finalmente rimandato a casa mi sono ritrovata una coinquilina. Il messaggio era più che chiaro: vigilanza costante sul loro soggetto preferito. Mi hanno messo dietro una loro agente che mi seguisse e osservasse ogni secondo del giorno e della notte per accertarsi che fossi ancora utilizzabile.

Quando mi sono ripresa abbastanza da intuire come stava andando la cosa, ho capito che se volevo sopravvivere dovevo ingannare prima di tutto me stessa per poterlo fare con loro, così cominciai ad illudermi, a indossare nuove maschere, nuovi costumi.

È stato un periodo tremendo, notti in cui il panico mi faceva compagnia, mi costringevo a mangiare salvo poi stare male subito dopo, ovviamente di nascosto. Tutto questo almeno fino a quando non ho conosciuto meglio Matilde, la giovane che mi hanno affibbiato. Al di là di ogni previsione da parte dell’Organizzazione siamo diventate amiche, confidenti, complici, compagne. Ben presto abbiamo cominciato a coprirci a vicenda, ad appoggiarci, ad aiutarci. I giorni sono diventati sempre meno pesanti, meno cupi, le risate hanno cominciato a farsi spazio nella mia vita, così come la gioia di vivere. La sua vicinanza, la sua cura nei miei confronti, mi hanno tirato fuori dal circolo di autodistruzione in cui ero caduta dandomi di nuovo speranza, una ragione di vita: prendermi cura di lei, proteggerla e aiutarla a sopravvivere in questo nostro pazzo mondo.

Le missioni con Matilde hanno cominciato a diventare più semplici da un lato, più complicate dall’altro per il bisogno di tenerla al sicuro, così come il lavoro alla sede, meno noioso e pesante. Ho iniziato ad apprezzare il fare le cose per gli altri, il prendermi cura di loro, e lei mi ha insegnato che amare non è poi così brutto, che ridere è una bella cosa, che ci si può fidare ancora degli altri. Gli anni successivi con lei sono stati meravigliosi, è stato come rinascere a una nuova vita, è andato tutto bene pur continuando a pensare ai miei trascorsi in America presso i Winchester: il ricordo non era più doloroso però, nessun rimpianto, nessuna ansia, solo curiosità costante e incertezza nel sapere che fossero al sicuro e salvi.

Tutto ha cominciato ad andare a rotoli quando la sede mi ha di nuovo assegnato la vecchia missione riaprendone i file: i britannici sono stati rispediti con la coda tra le gambe a casa loro lasciando via libera a Roma e a me. Affidare il caso ad un nuovo agente è sembrato troppo dispendioso in tempo e risorse, così tutto è ricominciato… e sono ritornati i problemi, le ansie, gli incubi, ma questa volta con me c’era Matilde, e lei mi ha aiutato a non ricadere nei ricordi dei traumi passati.

Siamo andate di nuovo in America, stavolta però con ordini diversi: ci è stato detto di avvicinarli e di offrire loro un’alternativa ai britannici, fargli capire che non tutti gli Uomini di Lettere sono come gli inglesi, che ad altri stanno a cuore i loro metodi, le loro vite, le loro libertà. Il che equivale a mentire. Non che, per alcuni, in effetti sia così. A me ad esempio di loro e della loro libertà, nonché sicurezza, importa parecchio, e Matilde lo sa.

Rimettere piede lì è stato un po’ come ritornare a casa; ho ripercorso le stesse strade, ho rivisto vecchi amici, e incontrato per la prima volta quelli che fino ad allora avevo solo osservato. Credo sia stata la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto, rivolgere la parola a persone che avevo imparato a guardare solo da lontano, parlare con loro senza tradire nulla… è stato complicato, nonché inquietante e problematico.

 

Ora sono qui, tredici anni dopo quel lontano settembre del 2008, seduta alla scrivania della nostra stanza d’albergo a Los Angeles davanti al taccuino psichico, pronta per spedire a Roma i resoconti delle nostre interviste preliminari con i nostri soggetti, indecisa su quanto riportare esattamente. Tutto il mio futuro, quello di Matilde e delle persone che per anni ho osservato dipendono da questo, da quanto rivelerò infine su di loro, da come li mostrerò a Roma, una semplice decisione, una scelta da prendere che potrebbe cambiare tutto.

Matilde, seduta sul letto, ha appena finito di fare i tarocchi e il responso è lo stesso ormai da mesi: dipende tutto da me e da questo singolo momento.  Davanti a me due diversi fascicoli per ogni intervista, due versioni, una verità e un’omissione, una bugia e un segreto, la vita e la morte. Un sospiro, e nelle mie mani la scelta è ormai fatta: nel taccuino ho appena inserito il futuro di tutti noi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Come avrete capito, questa è la presentazione di due nuovi personaggi, due Donne di Lettere, ovviamente italiane, che entreranno a far parte del carrozzone. Fino ad ora abbiamo visto quello che ha passato una di loro: anni di Osservazione secondo i criteri dell'Organizzazione, mai intervenire, riportare e obbedire. Il suo rientro a Roma, dopo anni trascorsi in libertà, l'hanno profondamente segnata. Vi chiederete... perché mai? Possibile che sia così debole? Perché avrebbero mandato un'operatrice così fragile sul campo? Perché non tutto quello che si vede è ciò che è in realtà: Tania, che in America usava svariati alias e che ai Soggetti si è presentata come Laila Vivaldi, nasconde un grande segreto, qualcosa di oscuro, sia su di lei sia su come opera in realtà l'Organizzazione. Nemmeno l'agente che le hanno accorpato è del tutto scevra da misteri. Chi sono in realtà Tania e Matilde? Cosa nascondono e quali sono i veri interessi della Sede di Roma in tutto questo?   
> Non vi resta che scoprirlo continuando a leggere. 
> 
> See ya
> 
> Astral e OcaPenna.


	3. Contatto

_Ecco alcune delle interviste inviate alla sede Italiana._

  
  
  


Resoconto su Samuel Winchester, Uomo di Lettere e Cacciatore Americano. Responso intervista: altamente positiva. Soggetto Ibrido: Possessione angelica/infezione da sangue di demone. Possibilità di collaborazione: 100%”.

 

**SAMUEL WINCHESTER**

 

**Nome:** Samuel

**Cognome:** Winchester

**Compleanno:**  2 maggio 1983

**Provenienza** : Lawrence, Kansas

**Morte:** 1- Pugnalato alla schiena da Jake Talley, un’altro dei Bambini Speciali; la pugnalata gli ha danneggiato la spina dorsale. Risorto in seguito ad un patto fatto dal fratello, Dean Winchester, con un Demone degli Incroci.

2- Colpito da un fulmine in seguito ad un desiderio di Hope Lynn Casey. Risorto tramite l’annullamento dei desideri.

3- Asfissia, dopo che Zaccaria ne causa il soffocamento. Salvato da Castiel.

4- Pugnalato da Anna all’intestino. Salvato da Michele.

5- Ucciso da un proiettile da dei Cacciatori per il suo ruolo nell’apocalisse.

6- La caduta nella gabbia causa la morte di Sam. Riportato indietro da Castiel.

7- Ucciso e resuscitato da Billy, la Mietitrice.

**Altezza:** 1,93 m

**Età:** 38

**Occhi:** grigi tendenti al verde

**Capelli:** castani

**Caratteristiche somatiche:** molto alto, muscoloso e slanciato. Possiede uno sguardo più dolce del fratello nonostante i suoi tratti somatici siano più marcati e meno raffinati. Ha un atteggiamento più rilassato e misurato, riflessivo e controllato.

**Segni particolari:** come il fratello ha un tatuaggio di protezione contro le possessioni demoniache sul pettorale sinistro.

**Famiglia:** figlio di John (19 luglio 1954 - 2006) e Mary Winchester (5 dicembre 1954 - 1983, risorta nel 2016), fratello minore di Dean e fratellastro di Adam Milligan (29 settembre 1990 - 2009, risorto nel 2010. Attualmente nella gabbia come vessillo di Michele)

**Amici:** Dean, Castiel

 

**INTERVISTA:**

 

Intervistatrice: Tania Kern T

Soggetto: Sam Winchester S

 

_ Ho incontrato il soggetto al Rudy, una pizzeria di Lawrence, situata lungo la Massachusetts Street. Si è da subito dimostrato collaborativo e gentile, anche se contenuto e abbottonato nell’interagire. Da qui in poi per comodità identificherò il soggetto semplicemente con S. _

 

**T: Bene, possiamo cominciare l'intervista se per te va bene, Sam.**

 

S: Certo...sono pronto.

 

**T: Innanzitutto grazie per aver accettato e mi perdonerai se ti ho chiesto di vederci qui, a Lawrence, ma il bunker non mi sembrava una buona scelta, paradossalmente qui siamo più tranquilli e sicuri. Che mi racconti del Bunker? Non è poi così sicuro come gli Uomini di Lettere credevano…**

 

_ Il soggetto pare agitarsi al chiaro riferimento sulla loro incapacità di mantenere la  sede sicura. _

 

S: In effetti...gli ultimi avvenimenti ci hanno fatto capire che se vogliamo renderlo davvero sicuro dobbiamo rinnovare le difese e crearne di nuove. Amara v'è entrata senza particolari difficoltà, così come Billy e quella inglese...ci stiamo lavorando.

Mi piace Lawrence, sarebbe stato bello crescere qui: ha delle buone scuole, l'università, una biblioteca ben fornita e tanti locali dove passare le serate in compagnia...ma il destino ha deciso diversamente per noi.

 

**T: Ti senti a casa nel bunker?**

 

S: Premesso che non ho mai avuto una casa da definire tale...si, sento di avere un posto in cui tornare, e dopo più di trent'anni passati per strada da un hotel all'altro è quasi rassicurante. Certo non è facile, a volte mi pare di soffrire di claustrofobia, non ho mai avuto prima una stanza tutta mia e, per quanto a volte l'abbia desiderata tanto, specie quando Dean si portava delle donne in stanza e io dovevo dormire in macchina, adesso la totale solitudine notturna mi mette ansia. Spesso non riesco a dormire, così vado nella biblioteca del bunker e leggo un libro, oppure faccio ricerche sul computer.

 

**T: Sì, capisco...è un grande cambiamento. Ma ora avete anche una cucina…**

 

S: Si beh...le mie capacità ai fornelli non sono molto spiccate, ma decisamente migliori di quelle di mio fratello! Il suo massimo impegno in cucina è fare una omelette di soli albumi! Inoltre...lui si lamenta della mia cucina perché non c'è abbastanza bacon e fritto, così si finisce quasi sempre per ordinare qualcosa da asporto…

 

**T: Ora una domanda più seria...di cosa hai maggiormente paura?**

 

S: Ci sono molte cose che mi mettono paura...e nessuna di loro è soprannaturale. Principalmente ho paura di perdere Dean...di nuovo.

 

**T: Perché? Voglio dire, quando è successo...di perdere Dean, per un certo periodo sei riuscito ad avere una vita quasi normale… tu, tra i due, sei quello che riuscirebbe davvero a cambiare vita, a mollare la caccia e a vivere una noiosa, normale vita da qualche parte…**

 

S: Forse questo era vero prima, adesso non credo che ci riuscirei ancora. Quando successe ero stanco, senza speranza, e ogni mattina mi svegliavo con un pensiero fisso in testa: “forse oggi è il giorno in cui morirò, e se Dean mi lascia andare sarò finalmente libero”.

Devi capire che all'epoca non stavo bene, me ne erano successe talmente tante...ma ora non è più così. Ora non voglio più deludere mio fratello, voglio che sia orgoglioso, voglio che possa sempre contare su di me, gli guarderò sempre le spalle. Per questo ho il terrore di perderlo...

Ho anche paura di fare del male alle persone a cui voglio bene...e ho paura dei clown!

 

**T: Ancora?**

 

S: Sempre!

 

**T: Dean è un fratello a volte duro ma è evidente l’amore che vi lega. Non è facile parlare con lui...non si confida molto e non accetta le confidenze. Hai dei segreti in questo momento con lui?**

 

S: Beh...ad esempio non sa che sono qui con te a rilasciare questa intervista…

 

**T: Bene...che mi dici del tuo rapporto con Castiel?**

 

S: Cas...per me è un fratello, anche se non abbiamo lo stesso sangue, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per noi, e specialmente per Dean, può considerarsi a tutti gli effetti un Winchester. All'inizio mi metteva timore...era così maestoso, così angelico, superbo. Poi con il tempo, con le sue azioni, il suo condividere le nostre pene e le nostre gioie, l'essere stato umano, l'hanno trasformato in una “persona” degna della massima fiducia, del nostro affetto e rispetto. Darei la vita per lui oltre che per mio fratello. Naturalmente il suo preferito è Dean, dopo tutto l'ha strappato dall'Inferno con le sue stesse mani, tra di loro c'è un legame che non potrà mai esserci tra di noi...se Dean lo chiamava, quando ancora aveva le ali, arrivava subito, mentre se lo chiamavo io mi ignorava. Inizialmente mi dava fastidio, io ero quello che pregava e che credeva in Dio eppure era Dean ad avere un angelo al suo fianco...mentre io avevo Lucifero!

Beh...dopo tutto non era Dean ad essere impuro e ad avere sangue di demone nelle vene, queste sono cose che contano ai piani alti, specialmente quando Chuck era in vacanza...

 

**T: Eppure...la tua fede non ha mai vacillato. Non hai mai smesso di credere in Dio...Chuck...non hai mai smesso di pregare, non hai mai smesso di credere in tuo fratello, nemmeno quando era un vero demone, perché lui si che lo è diventato...tu non hai mai perso te stesso, non quando eri senz'anima, non quando avevi Lucifero dentro di te...persino nella gabbia. È questa la tua vera forza, la fede! C'è differenza nel credere in ciò che uno fa ed è, ed avere fede...Non importa quanto sangue di demone tu abbia bevuto, quanto ti abbiano segnato le torture infernali, la freddezza e l'indifferenza, tu sei rimasto puro! Questo vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no?**

 

S: Beh...non so se posso essere considerato puro. A causa mia sono morte molte persone, troppe...ho commesso molti sbagli...

 

T:  **Si ma non hai mai tradito te stesso e ciò che sei! Andiamo, hai resistito a Lucifero dentro di te!**

 

S: Si certo...ma ero strafatto di sangue di demone...

 

**T: Sam, lasciamelo dire: tu sei la persona più forte che io conosca, e la più altruista, senza ombra di dubbio. Non importa che tu abbia commesso o meno degli errori, chi non li commette? Tu non hai mai mollato il colpo, non hai mai smarrito te stesso e la tua fede. Una persona normale non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.**

 

S: Beh...io non sono proprio una persona normale. Generazioni di cacciatori e di Uomini di Lettere mescolate in me e mio fratello, siamo decisamente fuori dal comune geneticamente parlando.

 

T:  **Proprio così! Siete senza dubbio nati per fare questa vita, con questo scopo, scelti da Chuck in persona...**

**Qual è il tuo più grande desiderio? Cosa desideri di più in questo momento?**

 

S: Io...ehm...veramente...non saprei...non è facile rispondere. Qualche anno fa avrei risposto senza esitare una vita normale, con una famiglia mia: una casa, una donna da amare, magari un paio di bambini, un cane. Adesso...adesso tutto ciò che potrei desiderare per il futuro...

 

**T: Non...non importa, non rispondere...**

 

S: No no...è ok. Ciò che desidero di più è che Dean possa essere felice. Da quando...dopo Amara Dean è cambiato. Da quando ha accolto su di sé il marchio di Caino, da quando il legame tra lui e Amara s'è fatto sempre più forte, mio fratello non è più stato se stesso. È sempre stato lui quello forte, quello tenace, deciso, non ha mai vacillato, è sempre stato quello ottimista tra i due. Adesso...non mi piace vederlo così, non mi piace sentire che soffre. Lui non lo ammette, e non lo ammetterà mai, ma non sta bene...so riconoscere la depressione quando la vedo, è sempre stata una mia compagna, non di Dean. Ecco, ciò che desidero di più è che Dean stia meglio, sia felice...vorrei per lui una vita serena, lunga e ricca di emozioni positive.

 

**T: Sam...e per te? Cosa desideri per te stesso?**

  
  


S: Nulla. Io ho già tutto ciò che posso desiderare e che merito. Ho smesso di farmi illusioni. Ho una casa, un lavoro, una famiglia, anche se non convenzionale. Non mi serve altro.

 

**T: Ok. Parliamo di Crowley adesso...**

 

S: Tutto quello che c'è da dire è che prima o poi lo ucciderò.

 

T:  **Sì...però avete spesso collaborato, avete lavorato insieme...scopi comuni...**

 

S: Se lui ha collaborato con noi è stato solo perché aveva interessi nel farlo, non certo per altruismo. Il nostro è un semplice scambio di favori, ma prima o poi tutto ciò finirà, verrà il momento in cui nessuna delle due parti avrà più bisogno dell'altra, e allora sarò io il primo ad agire e lo ucciderò, prima che lui possa fare lo stesso con noi.

 

**T: Quando Dean era demone...Crowley per un certo verso ha vegliato su di lui, ti ha aiutato a salvarlo e ha aiutato anche Castiel...**

 

S: Sempre e solo perché conveniva a lui. Dean era diventato un pericolo per la sua posizione, era diventato ingestibile anche per lui...aveva perso interesse nel suo nuovo giocattolino, lo ha usato fino a quando ha potuto.

 

**T: Non vedi speranza per Crowley?**

 

S: Tutto quello che ho ottenuto nel cercare di aiutarlo, nel renderlo di nuovo umano, è stato quello di trasformarlo in un tossico squilibrato. Da umano era quasi più crudele che da demone...è stato solo tempo perso. Non c'è nulla in lui da poter salvare.

 

**T: E di Lucifero...cosa mi dici di lui?**

 

S: Sai, per un attimo ho creduto che...quando lui e Chuck hanno parlato, quando si sono aperti l'un l'altro, ho quasi creduto che stesse cambiando, che l'arcangelo che era un tempo, potesse ritornare...

Ho sperato che le scuse di Chuck potessero almeno alleviare l'odio e la rabbia nel suo cuore.

Siamo simili in molti aspetti. Entrambi abbiamo avuto grandi problemi con i nostri padri, entrambi abbiamo cercato di risolvere...io più o meno ci sono riuscito, lui...beh, suo padre, proprio mentre stavano cercando di appianare, se n'è andato di nuovo. Lucifero è, diciamo, come un bambino viziato, è stato il preferito del paparino, e poi non lo è stato più. Ho paura che questo nuovo abbandono non abbia portato a nulla di buono...non so ora cosa possa fare, ma so per certo che è particolarmente scosso.

Sai...quando sono sceso di nuovo all'Inferno e sono entrato nella gabbia con lui...l'ho sentito diverso. Non era più il Lucifero dell'Apocalisse...non ho...avvertito nulla di letale, solo tensione. È come se...come se davvero avesse voluto aiutarci contro Amara, anche se allora non sono riuscito a credergli. Poi ha posseduto Cas...ho creduto di essermi sbagliato, di avere davanti il solito Lucifero. Ma quando ha affrontato Amara, quando l'ha trafitta...per un attimo l'ho visto cercare l'approvazione di Chuck e Cas e Lucifero erano una sola cosa, un solo essere...

Ecco, non so dove sia adesso, che fine abbia fatto...però mi spiace che non abbia concluso con Chuck, che non ne abbia avuto il tempo...

 

T:  **Ancora una domanda, per finire. Durante i vostri anni da Cacciatori, con l'esperienza...soprattutto tu hai cominciato a pensare che non tutti i “mostri” sono pericolosi e da eliminare a tutti i costi. L'aver assunto sangue di demone per uno scopo superiore, il fatto che Dean stesso sia stato demone e tu l'abbia salvato, le persone che avete incontrato, e dico proprio persone...non mostri: James e Portia, Garth, Kate, Aaron, Max e Alicia, sono solo alcuni...sono la prova che non tutto è bianco o nero. Loro sono semplicemente diversi, e come tutti gli esseri umani, ce ne sono di malvagi e di buoni. Questo getta una nuova luce sul lavoro del Cacciatore che non deve essere più solo istinto e ferocia, ma anche intuito e conoscenza. Di sicuro rende tutto più complesso e pericoloso, ma a mio parere necessario. Cosa mi dici della vostra linea di azione negli ultimi periodi?**

 

S: Esatto. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto e visto, io non mi sento più di uccidere a testa bassa un “mostro”: se è possibile salvarlo allora lo salverò! Sono stanco di morte e distruzione, se posso dare una seconda possibilità allora lo farò. Anche Dean è concorde con me. Inoltre, in molti casi delle collaborazioni e degli accordi possono essere vantaggiosi per entrambe le parti. Ho visto così tanti agire per un ideale senza usare la ragione, e c'è mancato poco che anche noi commettessimo l'ennesimo errore cercando di distruggere l'Oscurità. Non c'è luce senza tenebra, non c'è bene senza male: in tutto deve esserci un equilibrio. Se creature e mostri esistono, angeli e demoni...c'è un motivo, cosmico se vuoi, ma c'è. Cercare di eliminare uno dei due fattori, come fanno gli Uomini di Lettere Britannici, è sbagliato.

 

T:  **Bene...direi che ti ho spremuto fin troppo.**

 

S: Ma no...è stato interessante, e piacevole. È un peccato che sia già finito.

 

**T: Beh...si insomma...dispiace anche a me. Però mi rivedrai...noi non abbiamo finito. Ci sono ancora molte cose che è necessario che sappia... e in ogni caso sai come contattarmi. Gli Uomini di Lettere Europei non sono solo quelli Britannici, e non tutti approvano il loro modo di fare. Per cui allearci per far abbassare la cresta a quei boriosi psicopatici è la cosa migliore.**

**Una mia collega contatterà Dean mentre io parlerò anche con l'angelo. Ora...ci dobbiamo salutare, ma ci rivedremo presto.**

  
  


S: Grazie per aver ascoltato la nostra versione, è molto importante per me.

  
  
-0-  
  
  
  


Resoconto su Dean Winchester, Uomo di Lettere e Cacciatore Americano. Responso intervista: altamente positiva. Possibilità di collaborazione: 80%”.

**DEAN WINCHESTER**

 

**SCHEDA**

 

**Nome:** Dean

**Cognome:** Winchester

**Compleanno:**  24 gennaio 1979

**Provenienza** : Lawrence, Kansas

**Morte:** 1 - Più di un centinaio di volte da parte dell’arcangelo Gabriele e dallo stesso resuscitato in un loop temporale infinito.

2 - Sbranato da un segugio infernale. Salvato da Castiel.

3 - Vittima di un cancro al quarto stadio avanzato allo stomaco, causato da Zaccaria, salvato da Castiel.

4 - Sparato da due cacciatori arrabbiati, Walt e Roy.

5 - Suicidio assistito dal Dr Robert, salvato dallo stesso.

6 - Pugnalato al petto da Metatron. Resuscitato dal Marchio di Caino come demone.

7 - Suicidio volontario con barbiturici, salvato dal Dr Kessler.

8 - Ucciso e resuscitato da Billy, la Mietitrice.

**Altezza:** 1,86 m

**Età:** 42

**Occhi:** verdi

**Capelli:** biondo scuro

**Caratteristiche somatiche:** fisico asciutto, muscolatura sviluppata, varismo accentuato.

**Segni particolari:** come il fratello ha un tatuaggio di protezione contro le possessioni demoniache sul pettorale sinistro.

**Famiglia:** figlio di John (19 luglio 1954 - 2006) e Mary Winchester (5 dicembre 1954 - 1983, risorta nel 2016), fratello maggiore di Sam e fratellastro di Adam Milligan (29 settembre 1990 - 2009, risorto nel 2010. Attualmente nella gabbia come vessillo di Michele)

**Amici:** Sam, Castiel

  
  
  
  


**INTERVISTA**

 

Intervistatrice: Matilde Zema  **M**

Soggetto: Dean Winchester  **D**

 

_ Il soggetto non sembra molto a suo agio e lo maschera con una certa aggressività. _

 

D: Allora, Sammy mi ha detto di questa cosa delle interviste…

 

**M: Già.**

 

D: E che non siete come gli stronzi inglesi.

 

**M: A quanto ne so vi hanno tirato fuori dai guai…**

 

_ Lo provoca e funziona, il battibecco lo mette a suo agio. _

 

D: Dopo aver torturato Sammy.

 

**M: Già.**

**Ascolta, gli inglesi sono degli stronzi. La mia collega vi avrà detto…**

 

D: Della grande alleanza, sì.

 

**M: Bene. E se sei qui è perché l’idea ti piace.**

 

D: Può darsi.

 

**M: Può darsi abbastanza per rispondere a delle domande?**

 

D: Andata.

 

**M: Va bene. Allora, parlami della caccia…**

 

D: La caccia?

 

**M: Sì, la caccia. Voglio dire, perché sei un cacciatore?**

 

D: Che altro dovrei essere? Mestiere di famiglia! Uccidiamo i mostri, salviamo le persone. è quello che facciamo.

 

**M: Mai voluto fare altro? So che per un po’ sei stato un meccanico: vita normale, casetta in periferia… non ti manca?**

 

D: Beh, sai che ti dico? Non ha funzionato. Quando sei cacciatore lo sei per sempre. C’è solo un modo in cui finisce: sdraiato coi piedi davanti.

 

**M: E secondo te perché?**

 

D: Perché la merda che combatti tutti i giorni non ti lascia mai andare, mai davvero! Ti segue, te la porti dentro… e alla fine uccide tutti quelli che ti sono attorno. E poi uccide anche te.

 

**M: Hai perso molte persone, vero?**

 

D: Accetta un consiglio, ragazzina: se ci tieni alla tua famiglia, ai tuoi amici o a chiunque altro, torna a casa e dimentica questa storia.

 

**M: Avere una casa… bel miglioramento, no?**

 

D: Puoi dirlo forte! Non ne potevo più di quei motel merdosi.

 

_ Ora che si è rilassato provo a stanare la sua difficoltà. è evidente che si tratti di un soggetto difficile e che le sue debolezze potrebbero rivelarsi tanto utili quanto difficili da gestire. _

 

**M: Allora perché continui a bere?**

 

D: Che sei, il mio medico?

 

**M: No, figurati. Solo che è curioso.**

 

D: Dici?

 

**M: Beh, voglio dire, le cose vanno meglio, non c’è nessuna imminente Apocalisse…**

 

D: A parte Lucifero disperso a fare chissà cosa?

**  
** **M: A parte quello. Ma hai visto momenti decisamente peggiori, anzi, forse è il miglior periodo da… quando? Anni? Eppure continui a bere.**

 

D: Abitudine…

**  
** **M: Certo.**

_ Non ho affatto intenzione di lasciar perdere. _

**Come va con le donne?**

  
D: Prego?!

**  
** **M: Mi chiedevo come fossero i tuoi rapporti con le donne in questo periodo.**

  
D: Ottimi!

 

**M: Sul serio? è un po’ che non hai appuntamenti…**

 

D: Cos’è, mi spii?

 

**M: Non cambiare argomento.**

 

D: Okay… allora… sì, è un po’ che non ho “appuntamenti” in effetti.

 

**M: Come mai?**

  
D: Eh! Non so, Stranamore, dimmelo tu.

 

**M: Guarda che non è un’accusa… forse è un bene. Voglio dire, una vita sessuale molto ricca non è per forza sintomo di una vita serena e viceversa.**

**Quali sono gli affetti più importanti della tua vita?**

 

D: La mia famiglia: Sammy, mamma, Castiel. Poi c’è Jody con le ragazze.

 

**M: Com’è il rapporto con l’angelo?**

 

D: Cas è di famiglia ormai. è a posto, come un fratello.

**  
** **M: Ne ha passate parecchie.**

 

D: Già.

 

**M: È molto affezionato a voi.**

 

D: Proprio così.

 

_ Farlo sbottonare al riguardo sembra impossibile. _

  
**M: Com’era essere un demone?**

 

D: Uhm! Una pacchia! Ma che vuoi che ti dica? Vuoi sentirmi dire cosa, che non ero io? Che non ero in me?

 

_ È chiaro che anche questo è un argomento di cui è difficile parlare: si focalizza subito su una possibile accusa, provo a sviare il punto. _

 

**M: Sai che quando Crowley si faceva di sangue piangeva guardando Casablanca?**

 

D: Sul serio?!

 

**M: Io non te l’ho mai detto.**

**Comunque, la domanda è: quando piangeva vedendo Casablanca, Crowley era Crowley o non era Crowley? Non credo che ci sia una risposta facile a questo. Ma io non ti ho chiesto se eri o non eri tu, ti ho chiesto cosa provavi.**

 

D: Era… libertà. Non c’era più niente se non quello che volevo in quell’istante. E rabbia. Molta rabbia…

 

**M: Di che cosa hai paura, Dean?**

 

D: Che Lucifero trovi un modo per scatenare una nuova Apocalisse? Che Sammy si faccia ammazzare? O che Castiel voli via, non lo so… scegli tu.

 

**M: Castiel non può più volare.**

 

D: Era in senso metaforico!

 

**M: Ha... beh, perché dovrebbe volersene andare?**

  
D: Non saprei…

 

**M: Okay…**

_ È evidente che il rapporto con l’angelo Castiel presenta qualcosa di non chiarito. _

**Va bene. Com’è Sam come cacciatore?**

 

D: Il migliore. Sul serio, non c’è nessuno come lui.

**  
** **M: Meglio di te?**

 

D: Sì, certo, meglio di me, meglio di chiunque…

 

**M: E come fratello?**

  
D: Lo stesso. Lui è… beh, non saremmo qui a parlare se non fosse per lui. Sul serio! Voglio dire, a volte è un coglione, ascolta della musica oscena e non ha idea di come divertirsi, sul serio. Per non parlare del fatto che si nutre come un coniglio, cita a memoria Harry Potter e occupa la doccia per ore. Ma a parte questo è il miglior fratello che si possa desiderare.

 

Resoconto su Castiel, Angelo del Signore. Responso intervista: altamente positiva. Soggetto Angelico. Possibilità di collaborazione: 100%”.

 

-0-

 

**CASTIEL**

 

**Nome:** Castiel (tramite: Jimmy Novak)

**Titoli:** Angelo del Giovedì, Angelo del Silenzio.

**Provenienza** : Paradiso

**Morte:** 2009 (ucciso da Raphael)

2009 (risorto da Dio) - 2010 (ucciso da Lucifero)

2010 (risorto da Dio) - 2011 (ucciso dai Leviatani)

2011 (risorto da Dio) - 2013 (ucciso da April/Kelly – risorto da Ezechiele)

**Altezza:** 1,83 m

**Età:** indefinita

**Occhi:** blu

**Capelli:** neri

**Caratteristiche somatiche:** l'aspetto del tramite di Castiel è quello di un'uomo alto, dal fisico asciutto, di presenza piacevole e dagli occhi incredibilmente blu. Le sue labbra sono pallide e perennemente screpolate, unico segno dello shock subito dal tramite umano che racchiude la grazia di un angelo. All'inizio, Castiel mantiene un'indole sobria, mostrando poca o nessuna empatia verso gli umani o le altre creature soprannaturali. Con il passare del tempo però, grazie alla sua permanenza sulla terra, alle sue relazioni con gli umani, all'essere stato lui stesso un umano, comincia a provare sentimenti umani, empatia, amore...ma continua a non capire l'ironia e il sarcasmo, il che gli fa assumere perennemente un'espressione corrucciata e curiosa, stupita e sconcertata, con la testa sempre leggermente inclinata da una parte. La sua pacatezza però nasconde la sua grande abilità di soldato, di guerriero angelico: è molto abile, potente e spietato.

**Segni particolari:** ha tatuato sul fianco sinistro un incantesimo in enochiano che lo rende insondabile da parte degli altri angeli.

**Famiglia:** innumerevole in Paradiso. Ma questo è il passato: ora la sua famiglia sono i Winchester.

**Amici:** Sam, Dean.

  
  


**INTERVISTA:**

 

Intervistatrice: Tania Kern T

Soggetto: Castiel C

 

_ Incontro il soggetto in un parco alberato. _

 

**T: L'Angelo Castiel?**

 

C: Castiel.

 

**T: Grazie per essere venuto e per aver accettato di rispondere alle mie domande. Sarò breve...anche se in realtà vorrei chiederti un sacco di cose: non capita tutti i giorni di poter parlare con un Angelo del Signore.**

 

C: Sam mi ha parlato di te.

 

**T: Ah...spero bene...**

 

C: Si, hai fatto colpo. Non...non l'ha detto sul serio... Era molto rilassato quando ci ha raccontato della vostra serata. Avete mangiato pizza. Mi piace la pizza.

 

**T:** **Mi...mi fa piacere. Vedi, è importante che voi vi fidiate di noi. La nostra intenzione è solo quella di conoscervi meglio e di essere, per quanto possibile, un appoggio per voi.**

**A questo proposito...posso chiederti perché non sei più voluto tornare in Paradiso?**

 

C: Il Paradiso non è più casa mia. Adesso questa è casa mia, la mia vita è qui, sulla terra, tra gli umani.

 

**T: Perché?**

 

C: Ho commesso troppi errori per il Paradiso, non sono più degno di risiedere nella luce della beatitudine, e poi...è qui che c'è la mia nuova famiglia, ed è mio dovere proteggerla.

 

**T: Parli dei Winchester...tu vuoi veramente bene a quei ragazzi, vero?**

 

C: Certo.

 

**T: Tu lo sai, vero, che se loro sono qui adesso, se hanno fatto tutto quello che hanno fatto, se hanno sventato l'Apocalisse, sconfitto l'Oscurità e tutto il resto, è grazie al fatto che tu li hai amati da subito mettendo in dubbio tutto ciò in cui hai sempre creduto?**

 

C: No, loro avrebbero fatto esattamente ciò che hanno fatto anche senza di me.

 

**T: Sbagli! Tu per loro sei stato la salvezza! Se avessero dovuto pensare solo l’uno all’altro...si sarebbero persi presto lungo la strada. Tu hai dato un equilibrio al loro rapporto, un equilibrio di cui avevano un estremo bisogno. Da quando sei comparso nelle loro vite tutto è cambiato. Per Sam...sei stato la prova che tutte le sue preghiere non erano inutili e vane, la prova che la sua fede è giusta. Per Dean...beh, per lui sei stato letteralmente la salvezza, e non solo perchè l’hai strappato dall’Inferno. Improvvisamente Sam non era l’unica cosa per cui preoccuparsi: ogni volta che stai lontano da loro, Dean si preoccupa, teme che possa succederti qualcosa.**

**Castiel, Chuck ti ha dato un compito, ma non credo che si aspettasse un risvolto tale da cambiare il destino dell’intero creato.**

 

C: Io...non credo che il Padre abbia pensato poi così tanto quando mi ha mandato sulla terra...è stato più come muovere una pedina su di una scacchiera.

Profumi di miele. Amo il miele. Cos’altro vuoi chiedermi?

 

**T: Ehm si certo...vorrei chiederti di Lucifero. Perché hai acconsentito ad essere il suo tramite?**

 

C: Perché pensavo che lui fosse davvero l'unico in grado di sconfiggere Amara...mi sono fidato di lui.

 

**T:** **Ma perché? Voglio dire...è Lucifero, non è noto per essere la creatura più affidabile nel creato...Cosa ti ha spinto a fidarti della sua parola?**

 

C: Lui è un arcangelo, ed è mio fratello...ed ero stanco di essere sempre e solo un ostacolo. Io non ero di nessun aiuto a Dean e a Sam, ma se Lucifero poteva avere anche solo una minima percentuale di successo...tanto valeva per dare il mio si. E l'ho fatto. Non me ne sono pentito, anche se ora è chissà dove. Almeno...Chuck, nel momento in cui il suo figlio prediletto era in pericolo, s'è palesato. Hanno parlato...

 

**T:** **Ecco...Chuck...com'è stato incontrare tuo Padre per la prima volta?**

 

C: Io non l'ho incontrato...l'ha fatto Lucifero. Però ero lì mentre si chiarivano, mentre il Padre chiedeva perdono a mio fratello, ed ero lì quando Lucifero ha trafitto Amara solo per compiacere  nostro Padre, per avere la sua approvazione, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

 

**T: Cosa? Vuoi dire che...lui sapeva che era una causa persa?**

 

C: Si. Si e nonostante questo non s'è tirato indietro. Inoltre, l'ho sentito soffrire quando s'è accorto di aver deluso nostro Padre.

 

**T: Ma non è vero...non l'ha deluso...**

 

C: Io lo so. Tu, a quanto pare, lo sai. Lui invece no.

 

**T: Perdonami, ma pare quasi che tu sia dalla parte di Lucifero.**

 

C: Ti sbagli.

Io lo troverò e lo riporterò al suo posto nell'Inferno. Lui è là fuori a causa mia, della mia debolezza, per cui tocca a me occuparmene. Non sono dalla sua parte, io sono dalla parte degli umani.

 

**T: Si...perdonami, ho sbagliato ad esporre il mio pensiero. È solo che...non importa.**

**E riguardo Crowley e la vostra collaborazione? Nonostante le differenze...siete una coppia che funziona.**

 

C: È fastidioso! Parla, parla, parla senza sosta, è insopportabile quasi quanto lo era Metatron, ma nelle indagini è comodo. Collaboriamo quando è necessario. Nella faccenda Lucifero abbiamo interessi comuni, entrambi lo vogliamo imprigionato per cui perché non unire le forze? Certo...puzzasse di meno e stesse un po' più zitto lo preferirei.

 

**T: In effetti, per l'Angelo del Silenzio non dev'essere piacevole.**

 

C: Erano...secoli che non sentivo più quel titolo. Sai tante cose su di noi, mentre noi non sappiamo praticamente nulla su di voi.

 

**T: Tutto a suo tempo...presto potrete torchiare noi allo stesso modo.**

**Castiel, posso farti una domanda personale?**

 

C: Tutte le domande che mi hai posto le sono state...

 

**T: Beh non proprio. Castiel, qual è il tuo più grande desiderio? Cosa desideri più di ogni altra cosa?**

 

C: Non è facile risponderti. Guardati intorno. Tutto questo è meraviglioso, l'intero creato è un'opera d'arte, ed io voglio conoscerlo, proteggerlo. Sono combattuto tra quello che vedi e il mio egoismo.

 

**T: Egoismo...cosa intendi?**

 

C: Dovrei desiderare di proteggere tutto questo...ma in realtà tutto quello che voglio veramente è stare vicino alla mia famiglia umana, vegliare su di loro...vederli felici. È puro egoismo poiché dovesse succedere qualcosa a loro...io non saprei cosa fare, non avrei più nessuna ragione per rimanere qui sulla terra, per proteggere il creato: la loro vita è la mia unica ragione d'esistere, e ciò è egoistico...ma francamente non mi importa nulla.

 

**T: Quello che dici...a mio parere esula dall'egoismo. È amore ed altruismo, poiché salvaguardare la famiglia Winchester vuol dire salvare il mondo. Sai...non dovresti essere così rigido ed esigente con te stesso...la perfezione non fa parte dell'umanità. Non sei egoista, provi solo tanto amore nei confronti di persone che per te significano molto. Non è una brutta cosa, anzi. Ma ricorda che anche tu ora fai parte della famiglia, per loro proteggerti è diventato una priorità.**

 

C: Sam ha ragione, sei davvero molto intuitiva e rassicurante. Cosa volete veramente?

 

**T: Posso capire che fidarvi non è facile...ma noi vogliamo solo esservi d'aiuto. Non vogliamo ostacolarvi, non vogliamo scambi di favori e, più di ogni altra cosa, non vogliamo cambiarvi. Voi funzionate bene esattamente così come siete. Semplicemente...vogliamo che sappiate che avete degli alleati pronti ad aiutarvi.**

**Non ho altre domande da porti in questo momento. Per me è stato un vero onore e un piacere poter parlare con te. Spero che potremmo rivederci presto e ancora grazie...grazie per tutte le volte che hai protetto e aiutato i Winchester.**

 

C: La prossima volta mi permetterai di toccarti l'anima?

 

**T: Ehm...va bene, mi pare una richiesta...bizzarra ma coerente. Tutto affinchè vi fidiate, non abbiamo nulla da nascondere.**

 

C: Non ne sono totalmente sicuro, il mio istinto mi dice che sei sincera, ma vorrei esserne certo. Resta il fatto...che Sam si fida, e io mi fido di Sam.

 

**T: Facciamo un patto: la prossima volta potrai toccarmi l'anima, in cambio passerai un'intera giornata con me, a stretto contatto in modo da potermi conoscere.**

 

C: Un patto? Va bene, ci sto. Alla prossima volta.

  
  
  
-0-  
  


 

 

Resoconto su Crowley, Re dell’Inferno e degli Incroci. Responso intervista: problematica. Soggetto Demoniaco. Possibilità di collaborazione: non pervenuta.

 

**CROWLEY**

  
  


**Nome:** Fergus Roderick

**Cognome:** MacLeod

**Da demone** : Crowley

**Periodo umano:** 1161-1723 (circa)

**Anni da demone:** 294

**Compleanno:**  ?

**Provenienza** : Scozia

 

**Aspetto tramite** **:**

**Altezza:** 1,74 cm

**Età:** 52 anni

**Occhi:** verdi? nocciola? boh…

**Capelli:** Castani, stempiati, radi, lisci e disordinati

  
  
  


**INTERVISTA:**

 

Intervistatrice: Matilde Zema  

Soggetto: Crowley C

 

_ Intervista a seguito di evocazione. _

 

C: E tu chi saresti?

 

_ Si presenta indispettito ma più che altro incuriosito. _

 

**M: Ci sono cose che devo chiederti.**

 

C: Sul serio? Beh, non credo di averne voglia…

 

**M: Capisco. Ma sono ordini per cui… temo di non poterti lasciare andare senza risposte.**

 

C: Io ho l’eternità…

 

**M: Io no.**

**Senti, mettiamola in questo modo… nei rapporti non fai una gran figura. Ho insistito perché avessi un’occasione di raccontare la tua versione. I miei superiori non piangeranno se non lo fai… solo sarebbe un peccato.**

 

C: La mia versione? Secondo te mi interessa cosa pensano quattro imbrattacarte?

 

**M: Magari ti interessa cosa pensano i Winchester.**

 

C: Credi?

 

**M: Beh, è un po’ che sembri… insomma… collaborativo, quasi fossero amici.**

 

C: Io non ho amici

 

**M: Uhm… immagino che demoni e dannati non siano una gran compagnia.**

 

C: Torturarli dà la sua soddisfazione.

Non sei una strega qualsiasi, vero?

 

**M: Non ti piacciono le streghe?**

 

C: Mia madre è una strega e una maledetta stronza manipolatrice per cui no, non mi piacciono le streghe.

 

**M: Nemmeno quelle che offrono Glen Craig?**

_ Continuo a cercare di essere amichevole, per quanto me lo permette e sembra funzionare. _

**Sarai contento di aver ripreso la corona ed essere tornato sul trono dopo… dopo Lucifero…**

 

C: L’Inferno… lascia che ti dica qualcosa dell’Inferno: l’Inferno è… un inferno! Sai cosa diceva Twain? Beh, Twain era un coglione e non aveva mai tentato di fare conversazione con un demone, credimi!

 

_ Si è rilassato, nascondendosi dietro i borbottii e l’ironia. _

 

**M: È pur sempre “casa” no?**

**Che c’è? Paura di mostrare il fianco?**

  
  


C: Io

non

ho

paura

E di certo non ho paura di TE.

 

**M: Dovresti averne.**

 

C: È una minaccia?

 

**M: Solo gli stupidi non hanno paura… e chi non ha niente da perdere.**

**Mi spiace per quello che ti hanno fatto.**

 

C: Come prego?

 

**M: Il sangue… e tutto il resto.**

 

C: Come diavolo fai a sapere… Ascoltami bene, ragazzina, sono il Re dell’Inferno e non ho tempo di stare a giocare ai tuoi indovinelli. Ho un regno da mandare avanti per cui… non dirò più una parola, intesi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici 
> 
>  
> 
> La Donna di Lettere ha fatto la sua scelta, ha inviato a Roma i resoconti censurati e ritoccati: ha scelto da che parte stare e questo segnerà il suo futuro e quello della sua compagna e collega, Matilde, nonché quella dei Soggetti in questione. Cosa succederà adesso? Lo scopriremo nell'ultimo capitolo di questa breve storia, preparazione per l'avventura di una vita. 
> 
> Un saluto da Astral e OcaPenna.


	4. Pronto, Castiel?

**15 Settembre 2022**

  
  
  


È passato un anno da quando sono state in America per incontrare i soggetti e porre loro domande e presentare il progetto di collaborazione. In questo anno hanno continuato la loro vita, con le loro abituali missioni, sono state spedite un po’ ovunque passando i loro giorni a viaggiare, studiare, lavorare, ma sempre con il pensiero rivolto ai loro incontri americani.

Sono rientrate in casa nella notte, le valigie ancora appoggiate di fianco alla porta, abbandonate lì per stanchezza. La loro ultima missione le ha portate fino in India alla ricerca di una campana maledetta, un recupero difficile e costellato di fughe degne di un film d’azione hollywoodiano. Hanno davvero rischiato la pelle, questa volta, soprattutto per l’entità della maledizione, ma loro sono le migliori per cui il buon esito era scontato.

Seduta su di una sdraio sul loro terrazzo nell’attico che condividono, Tania sorseggia caffè guardando il sole sorgere sui tetti di Roma. Il settembre della capitale è caldo, e non appena il disco solare supera gli edifici comincia già a spandere il suo calore soffocante. Si stiracchia sollevandosi dalla seduta e rientrando in casa; è il momento di preparare la colazione per la streghetta, le aspettano alla Sede Vaticana per fare rapporto e consegnare l’oggetto maledetto, e prima lo fanno prima possono godersi la giornata di libertà, più che meritata.

Con il vassoio in mano pieno di cibo e un buon caffè, Tania bussa alla camera di Matilde ed entra prima ancora di avere risposta. Posa il vassoio sul comodino e prende la tazzina di espresso per passarla sotto il naso della ragazza.

-  _ Sveglia, Mati -  _ sussurra.

 

La giovane mugugna qualcosa prima di aprire un occhio e richiuderlo subito: -  _ ma sei pazza! È prestissimo… _

 

_ \- Alle otto dobbiamo essere in Sede -  _ replica la donna posando il caffè sul vassoio e abbassarsi a dare un bacio su quelle labbra imbronciate -  _ Prima andiamo prima torniamo a casa e facciamo quello che ci pare. Oggi propongo massaggi e cristalloterapia prima di andare in libreria e a fare un apericena, che ne dici? _

 

Sbuffando, la ragazza si mette a sedere pretendendo un altro bacio prima di accettare il caffè e la colazione a letto.

 

Alle otto precise, le due colleghe sono alla Sede Vaticana, in sala d’attesa pronte per essere accolte dal Gran Maestro Ottoboni in persona. Tania si perde ancora una volta a guardare Roma da quelle finestre mentre Matilde borbotta per essersi dovuta vestire bene.

 

-  _ Che palle il tailleur -  _ brontola sistemandosi la giacchina sulle spalle e camminando nervosamente dietro la donna, molto più a suo agio di lei con quegli abiti.

 

-  _ Ma’am, il Gran Maestro è pronto a ricevervi -  _ il segretario personale, tutto impettito, apre la porta dell’ufficio invitandole ad entrare. Tania sorride cortese sollevando la scatola antimaledizioni e avviandosi tacchettando verso la stanza.

 

Appena le due donne sono entrate il segretario le chiude dentro mentre il Gran Maestro le accoglie alzandosi dalla sua sfarzosa scrivania.

-  _ Bentornate. Prego, accomodatevi. -  _ indica loro le due sedie davanti a lui. -  _ Avete consegnato i vostri rapporti, è stata una missione eccellente, come sempre, sono molto soddisfatto. _

 

_ \- Grazie, Signore -  _ Tania si siede con al fianco la ragazza, in attesa di poter consegnare l’oggetto e di poter tornare a casa e godersi una giornata di riposo. -  _ Qui c’è la campana -  _ dice sollevando la scatola con sigilli e posandola sulla scrivania di fronte all’uomo -  _ è stata appurata la sua essenza maledetta, abbiamo già provveduto a contenerla, come può vedere. _

 

_ \- Molto bene -  _ approva con un sorriso nervoso.

 

Tania lo fissa studiandolo attentamente, c’è qualcosa che non sta dicendo: -  _ Possiamo portare l’oggetto in laboratorio per gli esami? _

 

_ \- In realtà… dovrei parlarvi -  _ comincia titubante in apparente difficoltà. -  _ Abbiamo già la vostra prossima missione pronta -  _ dice allungando una cartellina fascicolata annodata. 

 

Quando Tania la prende in mano per un attimo le manca il fiato e il cuore le batte all’impazzata.

-  _ È questa la prossima missione? -  _ chiede controllando a fatica la voce -  _ Quando è prevista la partenza? _

 

_ \- Massimo una settimana -  _ si sbriga a rispondere -  _ avete bisogno di discuterne per decidere se acconsentire o… _

 

_ \- Accettiamo -  _ risponde subito la donna guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte della ragazza.

 

Il Gran Maestro la fissa con gravità: -  _ Puoi pensarci… _

 

_ \- Non serve, accettiamo la missione. C’è altro? -  _ chiede Tania afferrando il fascicolo così forte con le mani da far sbiancare le nocche.

 

-  _ Si -  _ si rivolge alla ragazza -  _ Signorina Zema, ci può scusare? -  _ dice con un chiaro congedo a cui Matilde risponde alzandosi e uscendo dalla stanza non senza sentirsi in apprensione per l’amica e irritata allo stesso tempo per non essere stata consultata.

Quando la porta si è richiusa, l’uomo torna a guardare la donna: -  _ Tania, non sei obbligata ad accettare… _

 

_ \- Voglio andare, Carlo -  _ ribatte sicura abbassando la voce.

 

-  _ Ti prego...pensaci bene -  _ ripete l’uomo alzandosi e andandosi ad appoggiare alla scrivania davanti alla donna e posando una mano sulla sua spalla -  _ non andare… se rifiuti io ti appoggerò. _

 

_ \- Carlo… io andrò. _

 

_ \- Ti prego, dopo quello che è successo… non andare, resta con me -  _ la prega chinandosi a prenderle il volto tra le mani per posare la sua fronte contro quella della donna.

 

Tania solleva una mano a sfiorare quella dell’uomo: -  _ Carlo… ci abbiamo provato, non è andata, io e te… _

 

_ \- Lo so, lo so… solo, ti prego, lasciami sperare -  _ ribatte con un sorriso stanco -  _ Senti, c’è qualcosa che non va in questa missione, io… _

 

_ \- Che cosa intendi? -  _ chiede curiosa la donna.

 

-  _ Gli altri Anziani non volevano mandare te… sono stati costretti. _

 

_ \- Costretti? Chi può costringere gli Anziani a fare qualcosa? -  _ ora Tania non è solo curiosa ma anche stupita.

 

-  _ Abbiamo… avuto una visita che ha sconvolto la maggior parte di noi e innervosito gli altri. -  _ risponde con voce titubante.

 

-  _ Carlo, vuoi essere più specifico? Comincio ad innervosirmi anche io! -  _ replica la donna allontanando le sue mani e alzandosi in piedi.

 

-  _ Tania… Dio in persona ha chiesto di mandare te! Capisci… gli Anziani non sono contenti, a loro non piace ricevere ordini, nemmeno da Dio in persona! -  _ cerca di spiegarle con tutta calma mentre le prende le spalle.

 

La donna non crede alle sue orecchie: Dio… Dio vuole che sia lei. Tralasciando il fatto inquietante che Dio si sia palesato ad un branco di idioti in completo di Armani, è che abbia chiesto di lei nello specifico che la fa agitare, adesso. Sa bene cosa significa e cosa comporta… qualunque cosa succeda da quel momento in poi, per lei questo evento segna la sua condanna a morte. -  _ Beh, allora non si può certo contraddire Dio, no? -  _ dice con un sorriso sardonico prima di lasciarsi contagiare dallo sguardo preoccupato dell’altro: -  _ Carlo, non temere, andrà tutto bene, vedrai. _

 

Ma l’uomo non si sente per nulla tranquillo, e con un ultimo barlume di speranza di lascia andare e bacia quella donna per cui da molto tempo prova qualcosa. C’è stato un momento in cui ha creduto di poter costruire un rapporto con lei, che potesse funzionare, ma tra gli impedimenti del Codice e la vita stessa non è mai riuscito a prendere una decisione, e così facendo l’ha persa. Ora, con il rischio di perderla davvero, si pente della sua indecisione.

 

Tania non lo respinge ma dopo un po’ si stacca da lui con un sorriso pieno di dispiacere: -  _ Carlo… _

 

_ \- Non dire nulla -  _ la ferma staccandosi da lei -  _ lo so… -  _ si raddrizza schiarendosi la voce e ritrovando il suo contegno -  _ Avete tempo una settimana in cui potete preparare il vostro trasferimento temporaneo in America. Vi verrà messo a disposizione tutto quello che vi sarà utile e vi servirà. Studiate bene il fascicolo e quello che vi viene richiesto e… in questa settimana siete esonerate da qualsiasi altro compito interno. -  _ si risiede sulla sua costosa sedia dietro la scrivania e prende in mano il telefono lanciando uno sguardo eloquente alla donna -  _ Può andare, signorina Kern, farò portare io la campana in laboratorio. _

 

Stringendo la cartellina tra le mani, Tania si affretta a lasciare la stanza chiudendosi dietro la porta dell’ufficio del Gran Maestro con un tonfo che nella sua mente riecheggia come il suono di una parte della sua vita che si chiude per sempre. Nel grande e sfarzoso salone trova Matilde ad aspettarla, tesa e irritata.

 

-  _ Che diavolo significa? -  _ le chiede la ragazza con una punta di contrarietà nella voce.

 

-  _ Torniamo a casa -  _ le risponde con finta tranquillità senza fermarsi e continuando a camminare sui tacchi per uscire il prima possibile da quell’edificio. Si sente osservata, spiata, ha i brividi lungo la schiena e vuole solo tornare a casa loro, nel loro nido sicuro, dove poter discutere in totale libertà.

 

-0-

 

-  _ Stai scherzando! _

 

Sedute al tavolo della loro cucina, le due donne stanno parlando di quanto successo. Appena sono tornate hanno controllato che nel frattempo il loro attico non fosse stato messo sotto controllo, constatando con soddisfazione che le protezioni messe in precedenza hanno retto. Hanno dato una lettura rapida ai fascicoli e Tania ha raccontato alla ragazza la rivelazione di Carlo senza nascondere i suoi timori. Con una tazza di caffè in mano osserva il telefono posato tra di loro.

-  _ È tutto vero, Matilde… Lui in persona. _

 

_ \- Cosa dobbiamo fare adesso? _

 

_ \- Adesso io chiamerò l’angelo, gli ho fatto una promessa un anno fa, e voglio mantenerla prima di affrontare i Winchester. _

 

La ragazza è contrariata, non conosce esattamente tutti i dettagli ma sa che quello che i due hanno intenzione di fare è qualcosa di sbagliato. -  _ E una volta fatta la telefonata? _

 

_ \- Beh, tu impiegherai questa settimana per salutare i tuoi genitori e i tuoi amici… io cercherò di organizzare il nostro viaggio e la missione -  _ la informa con un sospiro -  _ che ne dici di un programma di Erasmus in una università americana? _

 

Matilde la guarda per un attimo indecisa, salvo poi sollevare le spalle accettando l’idea. -  _ Dovrò lasciarti da sola, sicura di essere in grado di cavartela? -  _ chiede con solo un filo di apprensione. Sa quanto sia provata, in questo momento, l’amica, sa quanto sia difficile il pensiero di ritornare in America e, questa volta, di non limitarsi ad osservare, e sa cosa significhi l’intrusione di Dio nelle loro vite, è pronta a subirne le conseguenza, ma lei?

 

-  _ Certo che sì, è lavoro -  _ risponde alzandosi dal tavolo e portando la tazza nel lavello. -  _ Dobbiamo anche salutare Fabio prima che tu parta e mi devi lasciare una lista di quello che vuoi che faccia imballare. Sarà una lunga giornata, orsacchiotta. _

 

La giovane le fissa la schiena dove è evidente la rigidità. Riesce a percepire il suo nervosismo, l’agitazione, la preoccupazione. In effetti non sa se lei sia pronta per tutto questo, sa cosa alberga nella sua mente e nel suo cuore.

-  _ Come pensi che sarà una volta in America? _

 

_ \- Francamente… non so. Quello che la Sede pretende da noi non è la solita missione, questa volta si tratta di relazioni umane. Diciamocelo, gli Uomini di Lettere Americani sono un problema, sono allo sbando, inesistenti, non sanno nulla del Codice, è come aver a che fare con dei bambini indisciplinati e noi dobbiamo insegnare loro cosa voglia dire far parte dell’Organizzazione, dopo che hanno avuto a che fare con i britannici… _

 

_ \- Pensi che saranno un problema, loro? _

 

_ \- Oh ne sono assolutamente certa! Hanno tentato e hanno fallito miseramente di gestire la faccenda dal loro punto di vista, ora sarà una questione di onore, non avranno pace fino a quando non li avranno sterminati tutti. _

 

La ragazza sospira pensierosa, se vuole salutare i suoi deve partire al più tardi l’indomani, ma le dà fastidio dover lasciare da sola la donna. -  _ Ok, prima comincio prima parto e prima siamo pronte -  _ dice alzandosi a sua volta dal letto. -  _ Fammi sapere anche cosa serve per la domanda lampo per l’Erasmus… come se servisse qualcosa. _

 

-  _ È la tua copertura per la tua famiglia. _

 

-  _ Lo so, almeno sei mesi di tranquillità -  _ ribatte con un sorriso lasciando la cucina.

 

Tania guarda il telefono con un sospiro, cercando di raccogliere  il coraggio necessario per fare quella chiamata. Per almeno un minuto rimane lì a osservare il numero dell’angelo, e quando si decide, finalmente, ha il cuore a mille e la gola secca. Quasi spera che non risponda, ma l’altro prende la chiamata e non sa nemmeno lei come ma riesce a far uscire la voce.

-  _ Castiel… sono Laila Vivaldi, non so se ti ricordi di me… -  _ dice usando il suo alias.

 

_ “Ciao… sì, ricordo…” _

 

È fatta, pensa la donna continuando a parlare al telefono con quella creatura celeste, tra una settimana la sua vita cambierà di nuovo e questa volta trascinerà con lei anche Matilde.

Dio la vuole nelle vite dei Winchester, e non sapere questo dove la porterà la riempie di ansia ma è pronta, qualunque cosa accada lei accetterà tutto.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici   
> Ed eccoci giunti alla fine di questa breve introduzione a ciò che avverrà nella vita dei Winchester.   
> Tutto sta per essere sconvolto e di nuovo per mano degli Uomini di Lettere, o meglio di due Donne. Nuove avventure, nuovi casi, rinnovate e nuove amicizie, tanti sentimenti e...le conseguenze di avere due esemplari femminili che girano per il bunker con atteggiamenti amichevoli e tutto il calore tipico degli italiani. Ma non è tutto... ci sono nuove ombre all'orizzonte, nuovi nemici, nuove apocalissi, vecchi sensi di colpa mai risolti e l'incertezza della vita da Cacciatore che non è mai stata così soffocante. Continuate a seguirci, godetevi la lettura e mi raccomando, recensite!   
> See ya   
> Astral e OcaPenna


End file.
